danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Noddy (classic book series)
Noddy is a little wooden puppet, who is a boy, who lives in his own little House-for-One in Toyland. The first book explains Noddy's origins. He was made by a woodcarver in a toy store but ran away after the man began to make a wooden lion, which scared Noddy. As he wanders through the woods, with no clothes, money or home, he meets Big Ears, a friendly brownie. Big Ears decides that Noddy is a toy and takes him to live in Toyland. He generously provides Noddy with a set of clothing and a house. While Noddy is quite happy to be a toy, the citizens of Toyland are not sure that he actually is one. They put Noddy on trial and examine whether he is a toy or an ornament. Eventually, Noddy is declared a toy, but still has to convince the court that he is a good toy. The judge accepts that Noddy is good after a doll tells the court that he saved her little girl from a lion, and he is allowed to stay in Toyland. Noddy gets his car in the second book. It is given to him after he helps solve a local mystery. As a self-employed taxi driver, Noddy loves driving his friends around Toyland in his little red and yellow taxi. The other toys can hear him coming by the distinctive "Parp, Parp" sound of his taxi's horn and the jingle of the bell on his blue hat. Often he uses his car to visit all of the places in Toyland. When his taxi business is not doing so well, or when he needs help, Noddy turns to Big Ears. Big Ears will often lend him what he needs. On occasion, Noddy will allow people to make his head nod, in exchange for small items, like his morning milk. Noddy's constant companion and household pet is the exuberant "Bumpy Dog". Bumpy accompanies Noddy on almost all his adventures. Noddy is kind and honest, but he often gets in trouble, either through his own misunderstandings, or because someone (usually the naughty goblins Sly and Gobbo) has played a trick on him. He is very childlike in his understanding of the world and often becomes confused as a result. For example, in the first Noddy book, Noddy and Big Ears are building Noddy's house for one. Noddy suggests that they build the roof first, in case it rains. With no understanding of gravity or of the need for roof supports, this is perfectly logical to him. As the series continues, Noddy becomes wiser but without losing his charm and lovable naivety. Noddy's best friends are Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Bumpy Dog and the Tubby Bears. Tessie is a gentle hearted, gold bear who often wears a bonnet with flowers and a skirt. She is very kind and very loving towards all of her friends and neighbours. Bumpy Dog is Tessie's pet. He loves to run up and "bump" people over. Noddy frequently gets annoyed with Bumpy but still likes him. Whenever Noddy threatens Bumpy, Tessie gets upset, and sometimes even begins to cry. The Tubby Bears live next door to Noddy. They are gold and chubby teddy bears. Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear frequently help Noddy. It is clear that Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear are the superiors of Noddy, as if he were a child. Their first names are never mentioned and Noddy always refers to them as Mr. and Mrs. They have one son, also named Tubby, who is occasionally referred to as Master Tubby. Tubby is naughty and is usually in trouble for breaking rules, being rude, or doing something wrong. Noddy often attempts to scold or punish Tubby, with little result. On one occasion, Tubby gets tired of always being bossed around and being punished and decides to run away to sea. Noddy and Bumpy accidentally join with him. By the end of the journey, Tubby misses his parents and brings them back presents from his trip, as an apology. Noddy has many run-ins with Mr Plod the local policeman. Some are caused by Noddy's lack of understanding of how Toyland works. Other times it is because of a case of mistaken identity. Mr. Plod is generally long-suffering towards Noddy and Noddy likes Mr. Plod and frequently goes out of his way to help him. Mr. Plod often catches the mischief makers on his police bicycle, by blowing his whistle and shouting "Halt, in the name of Plod!!" before locking the culprits up in his jail. Characters *Noddy *Big Ears *Mr Plod *Bumpy Dog *Mr Wobbly Man *Master Tubby Bear *Mrs Tubby Bear *Mr Tubby Bear *Teddy Tubby Bear *Clockwork Mouse *Dinah Doll *Tessie Bear *Mr Sparks *Mr Golly *Miss Pink Cat *Mr Jumbo *The Skittles *Twinkly *Bunkey *Clockwork Clown *Martha Monkey *Bert Monkey *Miss Prim *Mr Milko *Mr Train Driver *Sneaky *Stealthy *Sly the Goblin *Gobbo the Goblin *Father Christmas *Noddy's Car Noddy books #Noddy Goes To Toyland #Hurrah for Little Noddy #Noddy and His Car #Here Comes Noddy Again! #Well Done Noddy! #Noddy Goes to School #Noddy at the Seaside #Noddy Gets into Trouble #Noddy and the Magic Rubber #You Funny Little Noddy #Noddy Meets Father Christmas #Noddy and Tessie Bear #Be Brave, Little Noddy! #Noddy and the Bumpy-Dog #Do Look Out, Noddy #You're a Good Friend, Noddy #Noddy Has an Adventure #Noddy Goes to Sea #Noddy and the Bunkey #Cheer Up, Little Noddy! #Noddy Goes to the Fair #Mr. Plod and Little Noddy #Noddy and the Tootles #Noddy and the Aeroplane Early Noddy books have become collectibles, along with other Blytons. The total number is hard to count: the Noddy Library (Sampson Low) of two dozen titles, which became the New Noddy Library when revised, was just part of a big production in the 1950s, with Big Noddy Books of larger format, and strip books. There were numerous spin-offs, also. Widely differing estimates can be found. Sales of Noddy books are large, with an estimated 600,000 annual sales in France alone, and growing popularity in India, a large market for Blyton books. The Noddy character was formerly owned by Chorion, who sold the rights on to DreamWorks Classics (a part of DreamWorks Animation which now a subsidiary of NBCUniversal) in 2012. Category:Television Shows Category:1990s TV shows Category:Tricky teddy Category:A teddy bear and companion to Gilbert golly t mischief.